


Perfect Fit

by lavenderbones



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Biting, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teasing, happy birthday shizu-chan, izaya is a brat, more like drunk off each other, noncon marking, possessive heiwajima shizuo, references to season 2 of drrr, they're not that intoxicated though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbones/pseuds/lavenderbones
Summary: As far as birthdays goes, this one is pretty good.~Or: Shizuo gets to catch Izaya for his birthday, dirty dancing and smut ensue.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 141





	Perfect Fit

_You want me to forget you  
Okay, forget me too  
You tell me you hate me, baby  
Yeah, I bet you do_

forget me too - Machine Gun Kelly ft. Halsey

* * *

_“Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan."_

~

The music is deafening. The bass thrums through his chest and Shizuo squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, as if that could block out the violent vibrations. Lights were spinning, high saturations of blue and green and red, with the occasional strobe adding to the whirlwind haze of alcohol and nicotine. It’s hard to focus on the crowd in front of him, packed in so tightly on the dancefloor that Shizuo can’t tell where one person ends and another begins. They seem to move as one, gyrating bodies in tune with some beat that remains secret to Shizuo.

The horde isn’t important, nor the music or the lights, they’re all just a _distraction_.

Shizuo spots his prey at the edge of the crowd.

That god awful coat is nowhere in sight, replaced by a simple long sleeved V-neck. The black fabric clings to every sharp line of his body, a cutting warning to anyone who would dare to reach out for the being before them.

He’s too skinny. It’s unattractive as hell. And yet the thought of all those brittle bones _crushing_ under his hold has Shizuo’s blood running hot.

Izaya’s pupils are blown wide, and Shizuo thinks he must be on something. There’s almost none of that intriguing copper colour left, a beady black that shines with mockery every time the lights hit them. They’re like the eyes of a poisonous insect, and Shizuo wants to _squashcrushkill_.

His teeth are bared in a mockery of a smile, vile amusement turning his lips crooked as he looks down at Shizuo despite being a head shorter, every line in his face is twisted with malice and anticipation.

Taunting.

Izaya’s beckoning him, _daring_ him to come closer, and Shizuo can almost feel the sting of a blade he would get for his troubles.

Shizuo’s blood pulses adrenalin through his body, a high brought on from the chase. He’s so close to catching him he can almost _taste_ it.

Shizuo leaps forward and Izaya’s eyes blow wide with manic joy before he’s slipping into the crowd behind. Shizuo growls, forcing his way through the throng of bodies. He won’t let Izaya get away this time. This time he will catch him. This time he will _kill_.

There’s smoke in the air from an effects machine, and Shizuo feels himself getting pushed back as he tries to dive further into the crowd. Individually these people would be weak against his superior strength, like swatting flies, but together their combined power is like a rolling wave. The more Shizuo forces against it the more it pushes back, and he’s left struggling to weave through the best he can.

For one agonising second Shizuo thinks he’s lost his mark, but then he sees the familiar black hair trying to squeeze past a hulking figure.

Trapped.

Izaya spins around just as Shizuo lunges forward. His heart is jackhammering as finally puts violence to that hatefully graceful neck, hand wrapping furiously around the flea’s throat as his eyes shine wild with triumph.

“ _Got_ -,”

-Shizuo stumbles as the crowd shoves back, Izaya practically falling into him. There’s a blade at his side, a clear threat pointed up between his ribs. Shizuo can feel bodies caging them in, feels as if millions of hands are crawling along his skin and he growls something fierce.

He’s got an arm around Izaya’s waist, hold unbreakable as they are jostled around. He won’t let him go, won’t let the crashing of bodies separate them. Not when he’s _finally_ caught him.

People are yelling, are singing and dancing and drinking, and they don’t care. Shizuo can feel his temper fraying, he wants to bring this entire club crumbling to its foundations.

If one more _fucking_ _person pushes him_ …

Izaya’s trying to slip out of his hold. He manages to turn around, even takes a step before Shizuo’s crushing him back against his chest, hand once more coming up to his neck from behind.

“Don’t even try it,” he whispers harshly, breath hot against Izaya’s ear. He doesn’t know if Izaya can even hear him properly over the music, but he feels a shiver go through the other’s body all the same.

Izaya body is boiling his arms, Shizuo feels like he’s cradling an open flame. Funny, he always thought the flea’s skin would be cold to the touch, like something dead and revolting.

His mind is the opposite of chilled, thoughts almost feverish with fantasies. Notions of what he’d only ever dreamed of doing when he got his hands on the flea, the ways he would break his body, the ways he would make him _pay_. They're similar to the thoughts of what he should do now, and yet these ideas are more hazy, heated by the warmth of the body moulded perfectly against his.

“S-Shizu-chan?” Shizuo growls low in his ears at that infuriating nickname, a question on Izaya’s lips.

They’re forced to move with the sway of the crowd instead of fighting against it, sinking into wave after wave and letting the current pull them under as Shizuo flexes a hand around the louse’s throat. He can feel Izaya’s pulse underneath his skin, can feel the way it _races_. He strokes his thumb against the other’s Adam’s apple, a slow up and down as he revels in the sensation of Izaya swallowing against his fingers.

Shizuo’s other hand is low around Izaya’s waist, resting at the sharp jut of a hipbone.

 _Too skinny_.

Shizuo gives an experimental squeeze before he suddenly digs and claws fingers strong as steel in to weak flesh.

“F-fuck.”

Izaya’s voice comes out slightly breathless, head leaning back against Shizuo’s shoulder. His neck stretches out gracefully beneath a grip that could kill, like an offering to a beast, and a sort of pleased animalistic instinct rumbles low in Shizuo’s chest.

He presses his nose to Izaya’s neck just under his ear, he can almost taste that familiarly disgusting scent on his tongue. His top is drenched in sweat (Shizuo’s not much better off), and if he thought the flea’s scent was strong all those times before it was now _dizzying_ ; a sweet and overly ripe mixture of heat and smoke. Shizuo can’t seem to get enough of that vile stench, his vision spotting as he pulls in a shaky inhale.

It drives him crazy.

_Crushkillbitemarkmineminemine-_

It’s sweltering, a haze of intoxicated bodies pressing in on them from all sides. Shizuo’s breath is hot and heavy against Izaya’s ear, and he lets out another low noise as the other begins to move.

There’s a roll of hips, Izaya’s frame pressed so close he can feel every sharp curve against him. Shizuo can’t stop the groan he makes, Izaya’s jaw tensing in a smirk. He can feel that movement against his lips.

Shizuo moves his hand from that too breakable throat, feels down brittle collarbones as they disappear under the cut of that shirt. Shizuo strokes the edge of the fabric, musing at just how lowcut it is, how it shows off too much of that alabaster skin that Shizuo wants to horde all to himself.

His fists the fabric, suddenly wants to yank it down further, wants it to _tear_ , the cut no longer low enough for Shizuo’s tastes. Izaya gives a warning noise, yet they way he’s grinding down on Shizuo says something else entirely.

They’re bending to the music now, no longer fighting against the crowd but moving with it. Shizuo has never danced a day in his life, but he instinctively lowers his centre of gravity and rests his hands against Izaya’s hips, letting their bodies roll together in the time with the deep beat. It’s something slow and sensual, Shizuo can feel the bass drumming in his chest.

It’s disgustingly hot, the floor is sticky and Shizuo feels like he’s being slowly squashed and suffocated, but none of that matters, the only thing he can focus on is the lean body moulded so utterly perfect against him.

Shizuo’s pawing at Izaya, hands running over his torso, hips, and thighs, like he wants to map out every inch of his body but he doesn’t quite know where to start. He’s starting to get frustrated at all the fabric that blocks his way. Shizuo wants to put hands to skin.

He slips arm up under the flea’s shirt, fingers finally meeting pure heat. His skin is practically scorching, burning against Shizuo’s touch and the blonde can’t help but swallow at the feeling against his palm.

Izaya’s own hand is coming up to Shizuo’s neck, is sliding along until it twists in bleached strands. Shizuo wants grunt at the sweet sting of pain, wants to groan at how perfectly Izaya’s ass slots against his front, wants to touch, wants to bite, wants _more_.

Shizuo’s thumb brushes over something hard at Izaya’s chest and he can feel how his body jolts in surprise, can feel the gasp go through his back even though he can’t hear it.

Izaya’s turned his face to press against Shizuo’s neck, hand slipping from blonde hair to rest at the other’s chin, there’s a shadow of pressure, as if he’s trying to pull Shizuo as close as possible but struggling against his own intoxication.

Shizuo’s grin is wolfish as he strokes over a nipple through black fabric. Izaya makes a keening noise low in his throat, and Shizuo can feel the way his body tries to jerk away at the thumb sliding over his chest, but Shizuo’s bruising grip at his hip holds him still.

Izaya pants hot and heavy against his throat, and Shizuo wants to _destroy_ him.

“I-za-ya,” Shizuo practically purrs the words, lets Izaya feel the vibration of each syllable through his back. Shizuo knows he’s hard, knows Izaya can feel the weight of its promise as he grinds down against it.

Shizuo’s teeth graze over Izaya’s jaw, hot breath spilling out over skin as he feels the other start to squirm. He’s agitated, worked up, and Shizuo wants to make him _suffer_.

Shizuo can see the noticeable bulge at the front of Izaya’s pants, no doubt painful in the confines of skinny jeans, and Shizuo lets his fingers dip dangerously close to its outline.

There’s a whimper against his neck, a noise that goes straight to his cock, and Shizuo’s arms are encircling Izaya, pulling him ever closer if that was possible, holding tight enough that just the thought of escape would be ludicrous. Shizuo’s once again amazed at just how well the flea’s body moulds against his.

_Wanna fuck him._

Shizuo’s bringing a hand to Izaya’s chin, gripping it harshly as he turns pale pink lips to meet his.

There’s a hard press of a their mouths, a shadow of a touch against his own chin, and then Izaya’s lips are parting and Shizuo plunges in.

Izaya’s mouth, like every part of him, is feverishly hot. Shizuo licks into that moist heat like he’s starving. Izaya’s tongue slides against his, not one to be overpowered or outdone, and the kiss turns _filthy_. 

Shizuo feels dizzy, he can’t think past that wet warmth, the way Izaya sucks on his tongue and bites at his lips. He’s swallowing that blistering heat down like thirst, letting it send sparks over his nerves and simmer low in his gut.

They break apart for a moment, and then Izaya’s turning, arms slinging around Shizuo’s neck and curling into blonde hair before he dives back in for more. 

Shizuo slots a thigh between Izaya’s legs, pulling the other closer as he maps out the other’s mouth with his tongue. He tastes sweet and tart, like the tang of overly ripe fruit. In this position he’s free to grope Izaya’s ass, he digs his fingers in, hard enough to bruise.

Their dance has turned from bordering on the edge of indecent to something shameless. No one notices or cares, and Shizuo never wants to leave this place they’ve carved out of time.

He’s half aware they’re sinking through the ebb and flow of the crowd, not able to pull away for more than a few seconds before lips and teeth are clashing together again.

They can’t keep their hands off each other. Pulling, pawing, clawing. He can feel the way Izaya tugs at his shirt, like the fabric is greatly offending him or something. Shizuo’s not much better, hands groping that perfectly muscled backside, trying (and failing) to slip skin past a too tight waistband.

They stumble slightly, not breaking away as Shizuo walks Izaya backwards. He’s got a palm against Izaya’s cheek, angling his head in whatever way he so chooses to kiss want into that smart mouth. Deadly fingers twist in the collar of Shizuo’s shirt, dragging him back with him. They’re swinging through a threshold, and Shizuo spins them and slams Izaya’s back up again the door.

They’re in a bathroom, it’s dark and dingy but Shizuo can finally pull back and take in the sight before him.

“Fuck.”

Izaya looks completely debauched. His shirt is rumpled, his hair a sweaty mess that sticks to his forehead, and Shizuo can’t help but swallow at the flush across his cheeks or how kiss swollen his lips look.

They’re breathing hard, like they’ve just been running, prey from predator. Shizuo can feel that familiar adrenalin coursing through his veins at the sight of Izaya’s pupils blown wide with arousal, a pavlovian response to the man before him that Shizuo couldn’t control even if he wanted to.

“That’s the idea, ne, Shizu-chan?”

He says it in that infuriatingly mocking tone of his, leaning against the surface behind him casually, like he isn’t just as affected as Shizuo.

Shizuo slams his palms against the door on either side of the flea’s head caging him in, the sound echoing as he takes in the spoils before him.

Izaya doesn’t even flinch.

Shizuo’s rage is being eclipsed by arousal, the desire to kill replaced with the desire to fuck. Izaya’s acting like he always does, like he’s in complete control, and yet as Shizuo dips his head down, Izaya’s face is unwillingly turning up to meet his.

Shizuo smirks against needy lips, “you’re sounding pretty desperate there, flea.”

Izaya lets out a mixture between a groan and a whine as Shizuo’s lips miss his on purpose, moving that desired heat smirking across his jawline.

“S-such a tease, Shizu-chan,” Izaya’s pants.

Shizuo’s not touching him, he holds his body away, the only point of contact the shadow of lips trailing to his throat. He licks slowly, nibbling at the shivering skin but never biting down fully.

He can feel Izaya’s frustration, the way he tries to pull Shizuo closer, desperate for friction. Suddenly there’s a harsh grip around his clothed cock and Shizuo growls warning into the flea’s neck. He rips up the other’s wrists, sharp and brittle bones grinding under his power as he pins them to the door beside the flea’s head.

Izaya huffs in annoyance, though Shizuo can feel how the show of strength has him swallowing.

“Heh,” Shizuo blows the laughter out in a heated breath against his ear, watching in delight as Izaya’s skin erupts in goosebumps. He kind of liked this side to the flea, liked denying the man something he wanted. 

“ _Beg_ ,” he whispers cruelly.

“Y-you can’t be serious,” Izaya says in disbelief. “Ne, Shizu-,”

-Shizuo bites down on the lobe of Izaya’s ear, pulling flesh into his mouth and sucking harshly. Izaya tastes like a mixture of sweat and salt, sweet smoke and liquor all at once.

“F-Fuck.”

That breathy expletive is like music to Shizuo’s ears, and he wonders what other sounds he can pull from the louse.

Shizuo moves Izaya’s wrists to above his head and slips them into a unbreakable one-handed hold. His hand, free now to explore, is moving to the other’s waist and once again disappearing under black fabric. He strokes his thumb along a hip, slowly heading up. He can feel every defined line of Izaya’s stomach, feels each inhale and exhale under muscles as he seeks out every curve and divot under his fingers in a slow and torturous climb.

“W-who knew you’d be such a sadist,” Izaya huffs. Shizuo doesn’t let up on his neck either, caressing, _sucking_ , taking note of each sensitive spot that sends shivers through the flea.

_Who knew you’d make such cute noises._

It shouldn’t be a shock, Izaya never did shut up. At least that sharp tongue was finally making some pleasing sounds.

Shizuo grins into the flea’s neck, letting the other feel the way his lips turn up against skin. He moves his hand higher, brushing ever so lightly over a hardened nipple.

“A-ah,” Izaya’s letting out more of those little noises now, head thrown back and mouth parted lewdly.

Shizuo drags the tip of his nail over a rosy bud.

Izaya’s squirming around, back bowing, Shizuo doesn’t know if he’s struggling to get away or get closer. He presses down on his chest, palm splayed flat as he keeps him pinned against the door. Izaya’s shirt has ridden up with Shizuo’s arm, black fabric pooling around his wrist.

Shizuo makes a path down with his lips, teeth grazing dangerously before he sucks a harsh imprint against collarbones, the threat that he could bite through bone as easily as breathing making Izaya’s hips stutter. 

His downward journey is once again blocked by that lowcut collar and Shizuo’s half tempted to just tear the fabric to shreds. Izaya would no doubt bitch about it, so instead he shoves the shirt up higher, material bunching around Izaya’s armpits.

Izaya _moans_ as Shizuo’s tongue suddenly swipes long and slow over his nipple. It’s a filthy sound, low and slutty, and he can’t wait to hear more.

With one hand and his mouth Shizuo lathers both nipples with unwavering attention; pinching, sucking, biting. He’s blurring the line between pain and pleasure, and Izaya’s writhing, the whine in his throat increasing in intensity. 

“Dam, you want it so bad it’s making you stupid,” Shizuo chuckles low as he swirls his tongue around a swollen bud, Izaya’s nipples bruised red from his unrelenting ministrations.

“Fuck ah-, you.”

There’s none of the usual stinging barb accompanying his words, none of that familiar _bite_.

Shizuo’s surprised to find that Izaya’s skin isn’t a perfectly unblemished canvas. There are scars littered across his torso, mostly thin and faint, a raised line of white, while others speak of a greater hurt.

He can recognise a few of his own, from their earlier days when it was easier to land a hit on the flea. Shizuo finds himself tonguing at the pale marks, as if trying to put memory to each piece of flawed skin.

Shizuo brow furrows when his hand brushes over a particularly wicked one. His mind is coming up blank, no recollection of this damage. It’s just above his hip, laid over his side where his kidney is. It’s an ugly puckered puncture wound, knitted skin looking melted and deformed. Shizuo feels the way Izaya’s breath stills in his lungs as fingers skim over the sensitive skin.

“…Shizu-chan?” For someone who had been complaining so visibly, Izaya certainly sounds disappointed at the pause in Shizuo’s actions. “What are you-,”

-Shizuo bites down, hard, mouth stretched wide as he covers that disgusting blemish against pale skin. His teeth break through flesh and Izaya wails something fierce.

“What the fuck!” Izaya kicks out at him, the fury of his words not enough to hide the wrecked quality of his voice.

Shizuo’s lapping a shadow of apology over the spot with his tongue as if to soothe the pain. He takes in the bite, satisfaction the vicious brand of teeth, blood and bruising stark against ivory skin, an imprint that would always fit _his_ mouth.

Every time Izaya looked at this scar in the mirror, this shame that someone else dared to lay against him, he would also see the bite surrounding it. Claim laid over claim.

_Mine._

Shizuo hasn’t forgotten the way flea tried to kick him, and he pinches a nipple harshly in retaliation, Izaya’s protests dying with a pathetic whimper.

“Y-you really are ah-, are a beast,” the heavy panting really undermines the maliciousness in Izaya’s voice. Shizuo’s never heard him so on edge before, so _frustrated_. It’s a sweet symphony to his ears.

Shizuo kisses his way back up Izaya’s chest, lapping at the hollow of his neck as he shoves a knee between his legs. Shizuo looks down, lips turning wicked against Izaya’s throat at his pathetic attempts to get off.

He’s grinding down on Shizuo’s thigh, hips doing little jerky movements as he tries to get the angle right. Shizuo doesn’t move, doesn’t give an inch of relief and Izaya’s head is hitting the door once again, a frustrated whine escaping his lips.

“Come _on_ ,” Izaya tries to tug his wrists out of Shizuo’s iron hold, tries to rub his knee against the blonde’s own erection; but Shizuo is immoveable steel.

Shizuo ignores Izaya’s protests, focusing instead on each bruised mark he sucks against creamy skin.

“Beg for it,” Shizuo repeats at the other’s flushed ear, “beg for me to fuck you.”

Izaya laughs, some broken sound, and he’s swearing under his breath as Shizuo suddenly palms at his clothed cock.

“Fuck, al-alright,” Izaya’s eyes are opening in a murderous glare, and Shizuo can almost pick out each individual fleck of crimson that shines with heat. “ _Fuck me_.”

Words like heated silk send shivers across Shizuo’s skin. Izaya’s eyes are shining, awash with tears that cling to dark, too lashes long lashes as he as he squeezes his eyes shut at the admission. Shizuo’s staring, fascinated at the way he worries teeth into his bottom lip, as if that could hold back the whine in his throat. Shizuo can’t stop the way he leans forward, how he laps his tongue over that swollen lip.

Izaya’s panting into his mouth, breath fanning out over his chin and Shizuo is only now just realising how hard actually is.

“Flea,” Shizuo whispers against his lips, eyes of gold turned molten. He takes in the scrunched up, almost pained expression, the other still weakly trying to grind down against him. “ _Izaya_.”

Izaya’s trembling in his hold, refusing to open his eyes, refusing to face his own submission. Shizuo chews at that bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth and sucking at it slowly before letting it go with a wet noise.

“You know what you sound like right now?” Shizuo voice is a breathless whisper, laced with abhorrent awe. “A desperate, pathetic _slut_.”

Shizuo strikes, swallowing down needy moans before Izaya can even get them past his lips. He drops his wrists and Izaya is immediately attacking.

He flings his arms around Shizuo’s neck, hands twisting in blonde hair as he shoves his tongue down the other’s throat. He’s climbing, Shizuo’s palms sliding in under a taut ass as he hefts his weight up and against the door. Izaya’s legs wrap vice tight around his hips, ankles digging harshly into the backs of his thighs as he ruts down to meet Shizuo’s own eager thrusts.

Shizuo’s growling into the flea’s mouth, the friction against his cock sending sparks through his nerves. There’s too much fabric in the way again, and Shizuo feels infinite hatred for those stupid skinny jeans.

He fumbles at Izaya’s fly, struggling to undo his pants while attempting to fuck his tongue into the other’s mouth as rough as possible. Izaya’s hands are clawing at his shirt, ripping open buttons as he mewls like an animal in heat.

“Fucking,” Shizuo yanks black material apart as his teeth clash against Izaya’s, probably tears the material at the seams with his inpatient fury.

Shizuo’s lifting Izaya higher, leaning back and taking all of that slim body’s weight as he walks backwards. His hip hits something, and Shizuo is quick to deposit his prize onto the sink’s countertop.

“Shizu-,” Izaya’s voice is begging like prayer between furious kisses. There’s this animal instinct overtaking, that forces Izaya’s jeans down pale thighs and licks sin into the other’s mouth. Shizuo’s on fire, every point of contact between them searing and it’s not _enough_.

It’s only after he finally removes those ridiculous pants, shoes getting caught up in the mass that he throws away, that Shizuo realises that Izaya’s not wearing anything underneath.

“Fuck,” Shizuo stares down at the others hard cock, tip red and glistening with pre-come, and he can feel the way his mouth salivates at the sight.

It’s a nice cock. Shizuo wants to feel it’s girth, the weight of it in his hands, wants to taste it hot and heavy on his tongue.

Izaya’s biting along his jawline, trying his best to suck bruises into skin as strong as steel. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you wearing underwear?” Izaya’s pressing laughter against his chin at Shizuo’s astonishment.

“Jeans,” -he bites under Shizuo’s jaw, “ _too tight_.”

Shizuo’s letting out a groan, wondering if Izaya really is sent from heaven or from hell.

He’s threading fingers through silky hair, tugging just enough to keep Izaya’s lips to his. There’s hands trailing down his chest between his open shirt, fingers scratching at his abdominals in a sting that sinks deep into his gut. Izaya skims his waistband, before slowly dragging both his pants and underwear down.

Shizuo hisses as his cock is exposed, air almost freezing compared to his throbbing length. Izaya’s wrapping graceful fingers around the shaft and Shizuo lets out a broken groan.

“You really are a monster.”

“Fuck-,” Shizuo pants into a wicked mouth, “you.”

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Izaya hums thoughtful as he slides his grip up Shizuo’s aching cock, “maybe I should enact a little revenge, ne?”

“Oh fuck,” Shizuo’s got one hand digging into Izaya’s thigh, the other twisting painfully in his hair. Izaya’s touch against his cock is like slow torture and heaven all at once. He can feel the way that touch simmers warm in his gut, fire spreading through his nerves and settling in the low of his back.

“Ah,” Izaya lets out a satisfied sound, breathless at just how much Shizuo’s desire affects him, “you like the sound of that?”

Izaya’s hand is gaining speed, dragging dry against his shaft until he fists the tip, arousal turning that rough pull wet. Shizuo’s panting open mouthed into the flea’s neck, letting the other whisper sweet poison into his ear.

“A tempting thought,” Shizuo’s bucking into that tight fist now, mind lost in a haze of searing pleasure, “but I think I’ve waited long enough.”

There’s suddenly a tight grip around the base of his cock, and Shizuo jolts at the sudden action.

“Wha-,” Izaya’s moving backward, thighs dropping open as he leans back against the wall with a lazy look in his eyes.

Shizuo opens his mouth to complain, but Izaya’s eyes are heated fire as he speaks.

“Fuck me, Shizuo.”

 _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ -

He sounds so cocky, shameless as he pulls a foot up to rest against the bench beneath, an audacious invitation that leaves little to the imagination.

Shizuo’s closing in again, pressing kisses against every inch of skin he can find. Izaya’s laughing into his hair, a breathless sound that spills through the strands. He’s fiddling with something behind him, and then Shizuo feels liquid dripped onto his hand.

He moves back to Izaya’s mouth, plundering it’s depths as the other coats his fingers until they’re as wet as the heat enveloping his tongue.

Shizuo feels a hand encircle his wrist, pulling him closer, guiding him to Izaya’s entrance. He groans at the feel of puckered skin against his fingertips, strokes over that spot until Izaya’s moaning readily into his mouth.

Shizuo’s other hand is digging nails into Izaya’s thigh, and he pulls him closer to the edge in one swift movement.

There’s a thunk as Izaya’s head hits the wall, surprised at the sudden repositioning, and the only complaint is a muffled noise swept across Shizuo’s tongue.

Izaya’s letting himself slip lower, letting Shizuo’s fingers dig a little deeper to where he wants. He’s hanging off Shizuo, mouth bruising as he pulls needy at the other’s hand.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya pleads into his mouth.

Shizuo answer is swift, two fingers pushing past a ring of resistance before he’s forcing them up into Izaya with a grunt. The other practically mewls, squirming at the intrusion as he breaks away from Shizuo’s mouth.

“Fuck!” He throws his head back with the word, eyes squeezed shut as his chest heaves.

“What?” Shizuo asks innocently, slowly dragging his fingers almost out. “Not good?”

Izaya shakes his head and Shizuo slides his fingers back in.

It’s insanely hot inside Izaya, like caressing wet silk and Shizuo is practically shaking with restraint. He scissors his fingers, letting Izaya adjust to the stretch.

Shizuo’s grin is impossibly wide, “good?”

Izaya can only nod eagerly, the action so sincere, so desperate, it has Shizuo reeling.

He starts a slow and steady pace, pumping his fingers in and out of that delicious wet heat. Izaya’s starting to move, hips coming down to meet the thrusts.

“Aah, ah,” Shizuo bites against the throat offered up to him as Izaya’s head dips back, mouth open and panting. He wants to eat up those sounds, wants to feel their vibrations against his lips. “M-more.”

_Demanding brat._

Shizuo adds another finger, increasing his pace as he doesn’t give the other even a moment to adjust.

“Mm-,” Shizuo’s almost drooling at the sound, at the way Izaya is almost fucking himself on Shizuo’s fingers. “Feels-, feels so _good_.”

Shizuo’s grinning as Izaya buries his face into his neck, hot break _wrecked_ against his ear. He strokes against Izaya’s walls, crooking his fingers up until he finds-,

-Izaya lets out a wailing cry, and Shizuo is half worried he’s hurt him from the sound. He starts to pause, and then Izaya’s moving with a fury, fucking himself stupid as he lets out the most slutty noises Shizuo’s ever heard in his life.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah!”

_Fuuuck-_

It takes all of Shizuo’s strength, all his willpower, to still Izaya’s movements, to pull his fingers out and leave him empty.

Izaya’s crying protest into his ears, scratching need into Shizuo’s back and kicking heels into Shizuo’s back as if that would bring him closer. It’s like a fight, and Izaya is _feral_.

“Fuck, flea,” Shizuo grunts as he struggles to keep the other still.

Izaya doesn’t answer, only bites down hard against Shizuo’s shoulder.

_Rabid fucker._

Shizuo grips his cock, can’t even enjoy rubbing the wet from Izaya over the length as he fights off the devil demanding his attention.

Izaya’s raking nails down his back and Shizuo answers by yanking him forward harshly. He snarls down at the body bent almost horizontal, pulling his ass to the edge of the bench, rim meeting the head of his cock.

“ _You_ ,” Shizuo’s hand is leaving his cock and wrapping around Izaya’s neck, holding the other still as he lines himself up. “ _You piece of shit_.”

Izaya lets out a broken laugh, shooting hooded eyes down past the threat against his throat to Shizuo, “if you don’t fuck me right now, **I’ll kill you**.”

Those words are heated hatred boiling Shizuo’s gut, his cock _throbs_ , and he pushes past Izaya’s puckered rim with a snap of his hips.

Shizuo groans, grip going impossible tight on Izaya’s neck as he’s enveloped by a tight, wet heat. He wants to move, god he wants to, but he knows if he moves he will _come_.

“Fuuuck,” Shizuo has to force his hand from Izaya’s throat, knows if he keeps it there he might end up killing him accidentally. “You feel, you’re so-,”

Shizuo can’t describe it, it’s heaven and hell-,

“-Move, Shizu-chan, _please_.”

Shizuo can’t deny that voice, that pleading. He would do _anything_ …

He gives an experimental roll of his hips, and they’re both groaning at the feeling. Shizuo’s hands are moving up Izaya’s back and hip, taking his weight as the other presses an open mouth to his.

Shizuo’s fucks into that moist heat, slowly at first, savouring the way Izaya’s walls grip and drag against him. Izaya’s hips are rolling to meet his, and Shizuo’s once again thinking that this body fits his so utterly and completely.

A perfect fit.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Shizuo’s whispering breathless against Izaya’s temple. “It’s like … like you were _made_ for me.”

Izaya’s breath is hitching and his arms go around tight around Shizuo’s neck, like all he can do is hold on for the ride. Izaya’s body is boiling against his bare chest, the friction of skin on skin a rough pleasure that makes Shizuo’s groan.

Shizuo rewards that sweet submission as he speeds up his pace, fucking into that perfect body with animalistic fury. Izaya’s getting loud again, those little ‘ah ah ah’s’ of his increasing with intensity as he pants wetly against Shizuo’s shoulder.

Every snap of Shizuo’s hips into tight heat is sending sparks through his spine, heat pooling in his gut, a rising tide that’s becoming harder and harder to fight. He’s holding Izaya in a death grip, so hard it must feel like he’s being crushed, but Shizuo couldn't let go even if he wanted to.

Izaya’s moans are sweet nothings in his ear, and yet Shizuo’s waiting for that wrecked cry, that wanton howl of pleasure that brings Shizuo to a steep and dangerous edge.

Shizuo shifts his hold to Izaya’s hips, forces the other to bow his back and raise his hips slightly before he _drills_ in.

“Ah, ah, AH!” Izaya’s cries turn broken and Shizuo knows he’s found it. He pistons his hips, assault against that bundle of nerves unrelating.

“Shi-shizu,” Izaya can barely speak, Shizuo doesn’t know why he even tries but the sound is sweet in his ears. “ _There_ , r-right there, fuck, faster.”

“So, fucking, _bossy_ ,” Shizuo grunts each word with a violent thrust. His fingers are wrapping around Izaya’s leaking cock, pulling up hard and fast until he is shaking.

Izaya’s gone rigid, walls gripping Shizuo’s cock like there’s an electric current running through his body. “Ah, ah … gonna-, _gonna cum_.”

Shizuo claws at the bite on his side, ripping pain into pleasure and Izaya’s moaning wrecked and broken, shattering against Shizuo as he comes.

Izaya’s head is thrown back, mouth opened in ecstasy as Shizuo fucks him through his orgasm, pace relentless as the other shakes apart. There’s a babble of nonsense at his neck, pleading and begging, deities and his name.

Shizuo’s scrunching his eyes shut, senses zeroing in on the way Izaya sucks him in, walls convulsing around him. Pleasure is shooting deep into his gut, a deafening crescendo welling up at the base of his spine. Every muscle in his body is pulled taut. Izaya’s hips are bruised as pins them down and fucks viciously into him. He gives one last hard thrust, burying himself up to the hilt before tension tight across his body snaps. Shizuo’s vision goes white and he’s coming with a moan, pleasure and heat wracking across his body wave after wave.

He shudders, hard breathing _ragged_ against the crook of Izaya’s neck. Shizuo’s heart is shuddering, vision spotty and blurred as he struggles to come down from the high. He feels shaky, feverish, doesn’t feel _real_.

“F-fuck,” Shizuo’s voice comes out in a rasp, and it’s a moment before he realises he’s _crushing_.

Izaya only groans as the other loosens his hold, voice completely fucked out.

“Shit,” Shizuo’s finally taking notice of the body limp against his, “you alive flea?”

“Hrngh,” Izaya groans with sated heat, “I’m not entirely sure.”

Shizuo’s taken aback at the absolutely sincerity in those words. Izaya, who clung onto him so tightly, who’s little noises Shizuo will never be able to get out of his head, who took him so well, who’s body fits _perfectly_ …

Shizuo shakes his head a little, he doesn’t know where that train of thought leads but he’s sure it’s somewhere dangerous.

Izaya presses lips sweet and soft under his ear, pulling Shizuo’s focus as always solely back to him.

“Mmm?” Shizuo murmurs into clammy skin.

He can feel Izaya’s mouth against his shoulder, feels the way the corners of his lips crook up, can feel his own smile forming in response as a heated whisper goes over his skin.

“ _Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan."_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Shizu-chan!
> 
> Just a little something for Shizuo's birthday because Shizuo deserves happiness and I wanted to see him and Izaya dirty dance! It turned into fully fledged smut because these two are too horny for their own good (*bonks heads with bat* go to horny jail!). I love possessive Shizuo and omg I wrote Izaya so, so slutty heh, (he's not actually on drugs he's just drunk from being chased his monstrous top XD). This was definitely fun to write, but I will now get back to working on chapter 6 of Heart Over Ice (which will probably have quite a lot of smut in it so this was good practise).
> 
> Hope you enjoy~! Please feel free to comment I love hearing from ya'll so much!


End file.
